


We Could Use Some Good

by writewithurheart



Series: Black Widow: The Redacted 5 Years [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missing Scene, The Missing 5 Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: Steve and Natasha find comfort in each other in a world where everything else is going wrong.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Black Widow: The Redacted 5 Years [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362391
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	We Could Use Some Good

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Walk Me Home." Turned it into a new work because of the rating. You do not need to read the first part to read this.

**We Could Use Some Good**

Beer tastes sour in his mouth. He feels tragically numb. Everything he spent the last few years fighting for vanished in the blink of an eye and he’s helpless to get them back. Time moves too slowly and too fast at the same time. Steve could drown in the feelings of inadequacy and the futility of heroism. 

The only thing that still feels real is this moment: him and Natasha. 

He lets her lead him through the compound by the hand, a point of contact that tethers him to the Earth. She’s been his anchor for years. He can honestly say he doesn’t know what he would do without her. She held him together for longer than he cares to admit. 

It’s the please that does it. Natasha is a force of nature. He has never known her beg for anything and it pains him to hear the plea from her lips. It spurs him into action and the kiss starts abruptly, violently. 

As sloppy as it starts, the kiss settles into something more peaceful, a press of lips against lips. Steve presses Natasha into her door and she gasps. He takes advantage of her parted lips to deepen the kiss. His hand cups her jaw as the other arm wraps around her waist, sliding between her and the door. Natasha’s hands wrap around his neck. She rises to her toes to close the distance between them. 

Steve runs his hands down her body’s curves to grab her thighs. She jumps to wrap her legs around his waist and he walks them into her room. The delicious rub of her body against his draws a groan from the back of his throat. In retaliation, he grazes a hand back up her body, slipping under her shirt and over the smooth curve of her waist. His thumb catches on the raised skin of a scar and he circles around it. 

Impatient as ever, Natasha pulls back from the kiss and yanks her shirt over her head. Steve presses her against the nearest wall and reverently runs a hand over the newly exposed skin. Her breathing is labored. While he’s distracted, Natasha moves on to his shirt. Her hands linger on his muscles as she slowly exposes each one. Her thighs clench tighter to hold herself up as Steve raises his arms and he presses his pelvis into hers. The movement earns him a stuttered gasp so he does it again. 

Natasha tosses his shirt carelessly to some lost corner of the room. Their lips meet again in a desperate kiss, skin pressed to skin. Steve’s hand slides up her back and he thumbs the clasp of her bra open. One arm braced against her back, holding her to him. As he pulls them from the wall and moves to the bed, his other hand finds its way under her bra and gets his first handful of cleavage. 

He thumbs her nipple. Natasha whines and Steve repeats the motion as he lowers her to the bed. His mouth leaves hers and presses more kisses across her jaw, down her neck, and pauses at the juncture with her shoulder when she moans and thrusts against him in response. Her fingers spear into his hair to hold him in place. The other hand guides his back to her breast to squeeze. 

Her hand then returns to run down his chest. Her nails trail over his nipples and she nips his neck as her fingers reach the button of his jeans. With one motion, she opens his pants and slips her hand inside his pants to cup him without anything in between them. 

“So Captain America goes commando?” She teases, voice husky until it gets cut off with a gasp as Steve moves to lavish attention on her breasts and sucks her nipple into his mouth. 

He pulls away from her breast with a wet squelch. He leans up so they’re face to face again. “It’s cute you think anything would fit under the suit.” 

She snorts. “You’re not wearing the suit.” 

“Habit.” He turns to press a kiss to the fingers playing with his beard. He sucks a finger into his mouth and runs his tongue around it to watch her pupil’s dilate. “Is that really what you want to talk about right now?” 

“Seems like it might be good to know,” she says, voice measured as Steve sifts down the bed, pressing kisses down her body. He drags his lips across her skin, kissing the scars her comes across until he reaches her pants. 

“Steve,” she whines when he pauses. 

Steve chuckles and presses a conciliatory kiss to her hipbone before pulling her pants off, panties with them for expediency’s sake. He settles back between her legs, kissing along the soft, exposed skin of her thighs, thighs that have strangled men. Hands curl into his hair and try to direct him to her center faster. He laughs against her skin and bites her thigh in retaliation. 

“Steve, I swear to God, if you don’t like my cunt, right now-” She never gets to finish her threat, cut off when his mouth finds her pussy. “Oh, fuck, Steve!” 

He uses his fingers to spread her open as he laps at her entrance, presses into her, taking his cues from the way her hands in his hair, the sounds she makes, and the movement of her hips. His tongue swirls up to her clit, varying speed and strength. He starts with a single finger, slipping it into her wet warmth with ease. At her encouragement, he adds a second. After a few sample thrusts, he crooks his fingers to find the spongy flesh that makes her keen. 

Steve groans against her, adding a third finger. Natasha tenses under him as he builds her right up to the ledge and then stops. Natasha whines as he distances himself, watching in fascination as her pussy clenches around nothing. His thumb grazes her labia and Natasha jerks at the sensation. 

“Steve.” Her plea is conveyed in a single word. 

He lets his thumb strum her labia again. “What do you want, Nat?” He rubs his cock against the bed, hoping the friction will relieve some of the building tension. He lightly strokes her again. “You’re going to have to be more specific.” 

“Make me come.” 

“More specific,” he teases as he leans forward and let’s his breath exhale across her skin. 

She huffs at him. “Make me come with your filthy mouth. Use your fingers until I gush around you, and then fuck me until I come again.” 

Steve laves attention directly on her clit, teasing it with his tongue as he thrusts three fingers in and out, pressing against that spot that makes her see stars. Natasha drags his other hand up to clench around her breast as she chants: 

“Yes, yes, oh, God, Steve, there, there, fuck, Steve, I’m coming!” 

She shudders under him, coming with a spasm around his fingers. He pulls his fingers out and sits up. He yanks her by the thighs toward him. He lifts her legs up so only her shoulders are still on the bed and thrusts himself deep into her, groaning as he feels her still clenching around him. 

Natasha’s thighs clench to hold her in place and Steve leans forward. He slides both hands under her and lifts Natasha so she hovers over him, gravity forcing her down on his cock. With each thrust, she rocks against him, rubbing against all of him. She whimpers and wraps her arms around his shoulders. 

Steve turns so he can sit on the edge of the bed as Natasha rides him, desperate and needy. His hand slips between them to rub against her clit as he gets close to orgasm. Natasha grabs his face and seals her lips to his in a messy kiss that tastes like her as she climaxes again and he falls over the edge with her. 

They both collapse back against the bed, sweaty and breathless. Steve runs a hand up over her back in soothing strokes as Natasha tries to catch her breath. He’s not doing so hot on the breathing himself, but the softness of her skin is soothing, as is the scent of her that surrounds them along with the musty aroma of sex. 

“Never would have figured Steve Rogers as one who likes dirty talk,” she mumbles into his skin. Her fingers trace the muscles of his arm and she presses a kiss to the pectoral her head is pillowed on. 

Steve rolls onto his side, pulling them up the bed as he does to and pressing a kiss to her lips. “I’m full of surprises.” 

Natasha hums, eyes fluttering closed. “Good surprises.” 

He smiles as she falls into slumber. “Definitely good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at smut in a looooong time, so hopefully it worked. Thank you for reading!


End file.
